Henry Hugglemonster (character)
Henry Hugglemonster (born 2008) is the titular character of the show of the same name. He lives in a town called Roarsville. Personality He is very fun-loving and is more of an idealistic character. Whenever there's problem, Henry's there to solve it. Henry loves his family, and his monsterpet Beckett, all of who are loving and supportive of his adventurous nature. Henry likes to roar and his roar is what makes him "Henry Hugglemonster". When things go wrong and Henry is under pressure or can't think straight, he likes to take a "Hugglebreak", time out to clear his head and think about the issues at hand. He does this by flying up in the sky to have some 'me time' before rejoining his friends to make things right. When someone is sad or upset, Henry will cheer them up to make them feel better. Henry loves to play huggleball with his friends Gertie Growlstein, Estelle Enormomonster, and his best friend, Denzel Dugglemonster. He was the Center of Each of the Episodes due to talking everytime to the Audience. Appearance Henry has a yellow body with blue and green striped tummy and horns. He has blue wings, dark blue eyes and a red nose. Trivia *Henry always says "Roarsome" and he knows he says it a lot. *He was Majority was attentioned at the Audience sometimes *Henry, along with his brother, are in the Monster Scouts. *Henry received his racing patch and a trophy for winning the race through Roarsville in his Roaring Racer. *He once lost his first baby fang which makes him whistle instead of roaring which his friends found it amusing. *He hates slurpberries. *Henry wears a Red Bathing Suit with Yellow zigzags when he go swimming or the sprinklers with his friends. *Henry loves to fly and can out maneuver any of his siblings. *Henry is a big fan of comics - his favorite character is The Mighty Roarhammer. *He once lost his voice and his older brother, Cobby, had to take his place in the Roar Off. *His middle name is revealed to be Alonzo. *He is stated by DisneyUk on youtube to be 6 years old. *Some theories say that he is a distant cousin of Denzel Dugglemonster. Theories say that Henry Hugglemonster is the son of Dustin "Daddo" Hugglemonster and Jenny "Momma" Hugglemonster who are the sons of Coppa Hugglemonster (who is either deceased or divorced by his wife) and "Nannoh" and the stepsons of Nannoh's second husband named Noah "Grando". Coppa is the son of Hivore Hugglemonster and Autumn Hugglemonster. Hivore Hugglemonster was the son of Swiftie Hugglemonster and Springtime Hugglemonster. Swiftie Hugglemonster was also the father of Noah's father. Swiftie Hugglemonster was the brother of Bluegreyler and half-brother of Maude I. Maude's mother was a Dugglemonster. Bluegreyler changed his surname from Hugglemonster to Dugglemonster after he was married with Maude I. Bluegreyler and Maude I begat Firstpot Dugglemonster and Purewhite Dugglemonster. Firstspot Dugglemonster and Purewhite Dugglemonster begat Miguel, Maya "Grammo", Crush and Splash. Miguel and Maya "Grammo" begat Harold and Crush and Splash begat Maude. Harold and Maude begat Denzel Dugglemonster. And in this theory Henry Hugglemonster and Denzel Dugglemonster are cousins 4th grade cousins. And in this theory SPringtime, Autumn and Summer Hugglemonster are all blood related each other and also have a distant deceased relative named Winter Hugglemonster.